Entrancing
by Bejiin
Summary: A doomed world waits on the edge of darkness, sunset it's deathknoll . . . eternal blackness will soon swallow it completely. Unless, of course, a savior can be produced . . .
1. Hajime Toki Ni

Entrancing  
Bejiin@aol.com  
9/28/01  
Disclaimer: A B C D E F G Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me   
Q R S T U V Bejiin likes feedback Y & Z   
  
The hooves of his horse beat down upon the dry earth of   
the trail and Endymion cursed his stupidity. His warriors would  
not be able to follow him this time, the ground was too dry.   
Time was of the essence, however, and he could not afford to go   
back and mark his trail. Darkness was coming. Endymion, prince  
of earth gave his horse a strong nudge with his heels, urging   
the black stallion to hurry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were not beings of light as so many seemed to   
believe. They simply knew nothing of the darkness, at least   
that was how it had always been. However, inescapable night   
was coming. It desired to destroy them and for the first   
time these beings would have to take form and fight. To take   
form meant to become mortal and to become mortal meant to lose   
the light. However, the sacrifice was necessary and one of   
them was chosen.  
She was young, a small child of 15 perhaps, and it   
saddened the leader of the mandochiwa'an to send her; however   
the process required great strength and only she possessed it.   
The girl didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary. Like   
all of her sisters, she was beautiful. The light swirled   
around her in patterns so that no one truly saw *her*, but all  
agreed that she was entrancing. That was all one of her   
people could truly be . . . having no body. But that   
would change . . .   
The leader looked to her . . . had she eyes they would   
have been solemn and sad. the girl simply smiled and nodded as   
the leader finally embraced her. The process was to begin . . .   
she would be given a name.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beryl, sovereign princess of L'na, a small planet in the   
midst of nothingness stood glancing into an obsidian mirror. She   
was to wed the avatar of earth through a deal struck by her   
ruthless father and the unassuming queen of Earth. Beryl's lips   
curved into a hideous smirk as she thought of the match. Earth's   
avatar would become her puppet and she would become the most   
powerful woman in all of the galaxies. It was a deal that had   
been long in the making. A deal that had been made with the devil   
himself. It was a deal that was guaranteed success. Perhaps   
that's where the trouble began . . .   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Endymion's horse finally stopped in exhaustion, he was  
uncertain of what miracle had allowed him to survive. If he had   
known that he, an avatar of earth, was under the protection of the   
same race that worried so over the safety of the whole universe,   
especially the brave mandochiwa'an girl of 15, the perhaps he would   
have understood. However Endymion did not know of these beings,   
much less that he was the avatar of Earth. Instead Endymion worried   
for his army and his upcoming marriage to Beryl of L'na.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They were all singing, the children of the light, creating   
for her a beautiful name and a beautiful life. She, the youngest   
and the brightest of their kind, a savior for all, was to be perfect.   
Though she would have the final say, they all tried to add their own   
gift. They wished upon her wisdom and beauty, strength and courage,   
honor and power, anything and everything they found to be virtuous.   
But her mind was not in her formation. She was far away in a field   
on earth, carefully guarding a black stallion and it's fearless master.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Endymion carefully piled the moss at the center of his fire   
logs as he contemplated what his wife would be like. He had heard   
rumors that she was very beautiful and very mysterious, nothing more.   
He tried to form a mental image of a beautiful and mysterious princess   
in his mind. Her hair was long and gold with a crystalline sparkle.   
It was fine and slightly curly and trailed it's owner like a cloak as   
she lightly glided across the room. her eyes were a mysteriously silver   
blue, a sort of haze on the ocean the morning after a storm. her form   
was small and petite. her delicate features matched her almost elven   
figure. Her milky white skin was a lovely contrast to the ruby of her   
lips and the rose of her cheeks. He heard her laughter, soft and musical   
and he longed for the Beryl of L'na to be just like the Beryl of his dreams.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her people sang. Each moment their song grew lovelier and more   
complex. She could feel the crystal walls surround her that were to become   
her prison of mortality. She would become all of the things that they wished   
for her, but first all of the light that was her had to be captured into a   
tangible form. Light gathered all around her even as she watched her prince   
build his fire and the darkness came. As they sang her name, her body took   
form and Endymion's dream princess appeared, Serenity. They wasted no time,   
for if she spent too long in their intangible realm, she would die. They   
quickly sent Serenity to the root of the attack, the heart of all good and   
evil, Earth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Unaware of the excitement happening elsewhere in the cosmos, Beryl   
continued her examination in the mirror. Her first meeting with Endymion had   
to be flawless. he would have to fall so completely and utterly in love with   
her that he would do anything, not that it would be that difficult. He had   
promised her that Endymion would become her willing servant, and the devil   
never lied.  
  
Reaffirming that fact /his/ voice came into her mind . . . and Beryl   
clutched the sides of her head in surprise and mild pain. Her head began to   
bleed as it often did when she spoke to the devil. Thick black droplets of   
blood ran down her forehead and dripped onto the floor as he spoke in deep   
vibrations. It was time for her to go, now. She must not linger, not if she   
wanted Endymion. Beryl impatiently agreed with the voice and rushed off to   
bathe and change, her body and clothes now in her opinion unsuitably soiled   
by her blood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Endymion!" shouted the scorning voice of his general. "You shouldn't   
have run off like that! We've had a hell of a time trying to track you! Why'd   
you leave anyway?" Kunzite asked.  
  
"I had another premonition, Kunzite." Endymion said calmly warming his  
chilled hands with the newly burning fire.  
  
Kunzite stared into the distance blankly, obviously not pleased with   
the answer.  
  
He tried again. "Sometimes I can feel the darkness wash over me in   
heavy black waves. Its like the evil spirits are so powerful that I must   
succumb or flee." Endymion heaved a great sigh. He must have sounded so   
ridiculous.  
  
"So you were 'fleeing' from 'evil spirits' my lord?" Kunzite asked amused.  
He did indeed sound ridiculous!  
  
"Yes" he replied quickly changing to a "no" and finally sighing again.   
"Kunzite your master has gone crazy. You must rush him back to the palace and   
quickly marry him to Beryl. How does that sound?"  
  
"I pity the lady Beryl, m'lord, having a loon for a husband."  
  
"So do I , Kunzite, so do I"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*Some random person gasps*  
Bejiin is starting yet another story?!?! But . . . she still needs to write La Morte   
And Kiss Eternal!  
  
No worries minna . . . I am still writing. It's just that I've had this fic in my   
notebook for a while. In fact *evil grin* . . . I've always wanted to do this . . .  
but been too shy. See back while Fanfiction.net still had authors alerts I was   
hesitant to put out things lest the people subbed to my alerts get swamped with   
things other than the story they were reading ^^;;  
At any rate . . . I'm a feedback addict and seeing as how I'm not even supposed to  
be putting out more than two fics at a time . . . consider this an added bonus . . .  
with a fee. I am totally demanding reviews to continue posting this. It's perfectly  
happy in my notebook waiting to be put out till after I finish other stuff . . .   
UNLESS you review me. And I'm not talking like one review per chapter . . . I was  
very dissappointed with the lack of reviews I got in later chapters of La Morte . . .  
almost gave up on fanfiction.net completely . . . I mean . . .lots of people from  
other archives e-mail me . . .but you guys who have this lil convienient box at the   
bottom of your screen can't even say 'hi'!?!?  
That's got to change!  
Consider this your training in how to feed back. . .   
Feed me and I give you back the rest of this fic I'm holding for ransom.  
*Bejiin grins*  
Jaa!  
Bejiin Ripley  
September 28th 2001  
http://www.geocities.com/bejiin_ripley  
bejiin@aol.com  
aim: Bejiin 


	2. Sorekara

Lol oh look! FFN is finally back up again. So I'll put out more of   
this. I also have another chapter of La Morte to put up . . . so I'll   
get to that sometime soon. Right now I'm just seeing if FFN is really   
working. Thanks to minna for leaving reviews before. It's fun to   
hold things for ransom ^_^.   
  
So once upon a time there was this girl with a computer. Sadly the   
only thing she owned was a computer. She did not own Sailor Moon or   
the story she was writing even. Well . . . she kind of owned that but   
then again Copyright law is a very funny thing so she couldn't really   
even claim to own her story. Not that it mattered. ^^;;   
  
Entrancing   
Chapter 2   
Bejiin@aol.com   
  
  
Sarenitielnaroravienasarie.   
  
It was a myth among her people that a mortal was only as   
strong as their name. As was such they had given her the best name   
they could find hoping to make up for the loss of her immortality.   
Although she now found herself cold and alone in the middle of an   
earthen forest . . .   
So much for the myths of her people . . . Her long blond hair   
was tangled from her strange journey to the planet and her white gown   
was muddied and torn from the forest its self. She no longer looked   
the part of the savior her people had sent her to be. After a brief   
encounter with a creature of the planet she feared she would have to   
learn an entirely new language and to top matters off she was tired.   
Stumbling along through the spiny tress and rocky ground Saren looked   
for a place to sleep.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Beryl ran a well-manicured nail through her freshly washed   
hair. She beamed a triumphant smile to her ecstatic father and   
weeping mother. She gave a curt nod to the captain of the vessel and   
gave an order for her servant to put her belongings in her quarters.   
She watched with satisfaction as the grandiose ship was loaded to the   
hulls with her dowry. Sparkling golden idols, huge gems of all type,   
fine spices and exotic furs were loaded into the ship. The treasures   
like would never be seen. None of it really mattered to her for it   
had all been provided by /him/ but if Earthen people truly wanted   
riches, she would happily pay the price and them some. It was   
miniscule in comparison to the power she would gain in the long run.   
She was only brought out of her triumphant satisfaction by the ships   
captain.   
  
"You highness, please reconsider. This ship cannot carry such   
a cargo. If we ever manage to take off the damage to the engines will   
be so much that they'll surely break off in space."   
  
Beryl frowned. The ship was certainly large enough to carry   
everything she had packed. Even if she had reassigned some of the   
crew to triple rooming assignments so as to use their rooms for   
storage. Her frown grew into a scowl.   
"Why build a ship so large unless you intend to fill it?" she   
asked sourly.   
  
"Please my lady, reconsider. This is one of the smallest   
ships in your father's fleet. A larger ship would certainly   
accommodate you better."   
  
Beryl stomped a well-shod foot, dust from the shoe fluttering   
to the ground from the impact. "I do not want a larger ship. They   
are slow and bulky . . . This is my father's fastest shim and I   
intend to use it!"   
  
The captain bowed. "Yes your highness."   
  
Beryl's deep scowl reshaped itself to a large smile of   
satisfaction. Neither look was very becoming.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
They did not return to the Gaian palace that evening, a most   
fortunate accident. Seeing as how Endymion had already set up camp   
and the weather was so lovely, Kunzite decided that they would stay.   
A good night is a terrible thing to waste. It was decided that they   
would hunt rabbits and make a stew. Amazingly enough, good stew is a   
probable solution to almost any problem ever encountered . . .   
  
The night was cooling from the scorching heat of the day and   
Endymion and Kunzite crouched side-by-side reveling in the breeze.   
The only sign that the two were alive and not some strange breed of   
statues or hapless victims of a curse were their eyes. Twin pairs of   
bright blue eyes watched the brush in front of them with anticipation;   
listening sharply and watching for flashes of white.   
  
Perhaps that is why the two were so surprised to hear loud   
rustlings and a huge patch of white rustling in the distance.   
  
"My God!" hissed Kunzite. "We've found a whole colony of them."   
  
Endymion flashed Kunzite a grin and nodded. The two men leapt   
from their position and pounced. It was no wonder they were shocked   
to hear the rabbit emit a high-pitched shriek.   
  
"Huh?" Endymion asked still grasping the white not so fluffy   
not so rabbit shaped object firmly. Then looking up he noticed why   
the rabbit was screaming.   
  
It wasn't a rabbit at all, instead it was a girl.   
  
Endymion quickly stood motioning for Kunzite to do the same   
and glanced over at the girl. She was a small elven like creature   
remarkably like a vision he had previously experienced.   
  
She wore the remnants of an elegant white gown and was   
covered with cuts and scratches from the forest. Endymion smiled.   
It was the lady Beryl of his vision.   
  
Seren breathed rapidly in fright. Two large creatures had   
pounced upon her in this cursed forest and now she knew without a   
doubt that she was going to die. She could feel their predatory urge   
to kill and she realized the humor of it all. . . The savior of this   
world was to be eaten by two beasts of the forest.   
Some savior she had turned out to be.   
After a moment of nothing Seren decided to face the   
inevitable and look death in the face. Opening her eyes she glanced   
at a pair of deep blue eyes. The eyes of the warrior she had been   
protecting earlier. She quickly rose to her feet, ignoring the pain   
and the weariness to embrace her warrior. After all the time she had   
spent with him he would surely understand her.   
  
Endymion slipped an arm around the princess Beryl as she   
sobbed into his armor. She was speaking fast and furiously of   
whatever her ordeal had been; sadly Endymion could not make out a   
word of it.   
Catching the eye of Kunzite he sighed. "Kunz, this is the   
Lady Beryl."   
  
Kunzite nodded looking over her bedraggled appearance. "Well   
that at least explains why I don't know the language, but how are you   
certain that this is Beryl m'lord? From all stories I've ever heard   
of her she sounded somehow older and more . . . ah . . .developed?"   
  
Endymion rolled his eyes. "Is that /all/ you can think about   
right now Kunz? Why don't you worry about how she got here and I'll   
try to calm her down. Send word to my parents."   
  
Kunzite nodded and walked back towards camp. Endymion gave a   
sigh and rubbed Beryl's shuddering back as she continued to cry.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"How much longer captain?"   
  
The captain flinched. Even on a VID screen the bratty   
princess was still a terror.   
  
"We'll be there soon highness. Please have patience."   
  
Beryl frowned. "Fine then."   
The screen turned off with a rapid flick of her wrist.   
  
The captain mirrored her frown as he glanced at the glassy   
blue planet in front of him. It was truly miraculous that the ship   
had not exploded while trying to escape L'na's orbit, however, now   
they would have to enter the orbit of earth. He glanced back at the   
darkened VID and wondered if perhaps now would be a good time to bail   
ship and allow Beryl to take command. She thought so highly of   
herself already, flying such a complicated ship should be no problem   
for her . . .   
He could already hear the problems the earth's gravitations   
pull was causing for the engines. It was hopeless. They were going   
to crash. Pressing a little red button on the console in front of   
him, the captain watched as the crew scurried towards the emergency   
ship. With an exasperated sigh the captain walked down the bridge   
and locked the gateway to the control panel. There would be no room   
for the princess or her trinkets on the emergency ship. After all,   
money only bought so much loyalty . . .   
  
Beryl frowned as she flipped the VID back on.   
"Really captain . .. " she began pausing when she noticed that   
the screen in front of her was darkened and no one was answering. . .   
  
"Beryllll" the voice of her benefactor hissed. "You're   
failing such a simple task . . . go to Earth . . . "   
  
"I'm going!" she snapped back at it . . . 'if the captain ever   
gets us there' she added mentally.   
  
"Your ship is going to crash Beryllll." the voice continued.   
  
She rushed to the door eager to find the captain and confirm   
what the voice was telling her. Pushing on her door she gasped as she   
realized it was locked. "That traitor!" she hissed.   
  
"No use." the voice hissed.   
With a sudden burst of air and a trickle of blood on her head,   
Beryl was knocked back to her bed, unconscious.   
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~   
  
Right . . . so you see . . . that's that and I've decided to continue   
the fic as you can see. I have a new webdomain www.wishing-blue.net   
so go check that out!   
Ja!   
Bejiin Ripley   
Bejiin@aol.com or Bejiin@wishing-blue.net   
11/01/01   
…   
This is a subliminal message: LEAVE A REVIEW!


	3. Soshite

Entrancing Chapter 3  
Bejiin Ripley  
2/18/02  
Disclaimer: Someday when I'm rich and famous people will want to   
know that I don't own Sailor Moon. Until that time consider this   
space an endorsement for Pizzacato Five. (They're just such a cool   
band!)  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Endymion looked at the trembling creature in his arms with   
wonder. She did look rather like a rabbit, perhaps he shouldn't  
feel quite so guilty for trying to hunt her . . .  
  
Then again, that had been pretty stupid. But she'd forgive   
him right? She'd have to. Beryl was his betrothed. He sighed and   
deposited her in front of the fire, watching Kunzite carefully tie a   
slip of paper to the leg of a hawk. "Kunzite?"  
  
The silver haired man turned around quickly.  
  
"Go catch us some fish. I think it's a bit late to catch a   
rabbit, and . . ." he looked at the girl at his feet. "Perhaps fish   
would just be a better idea."  
  
Kunzite nodded. "Of course my lord."  
  
Endymion sat down next to the shaking mass of blond hair and   
pulled her into his arms. Pulling his cloak around her he edged  
them nearer to the fire. He smiled as her trembling began to lessen  
and she relaxed in his arms. Whatever she had been through must  
have been terrible for her to be so upset. Rocking her slightly in  
front of the glowing orange fire, he glanced out into the darkness  
wondering how she had ended up here. If she had been in a wreck  
like Kunzite seemed to think, where was her ship? On the other  
hand, she was pretty badly scratched... red and black lines covered  
her ivory skin and her dress was in tatters. As he felt her breath  
even out into the slow pattern of slumber, Endymion gave a sigh. At  
least while she was asleep he could fix her cuts with no questions  
asked.  
  
Ever since he had discovered how different he was he had   
been hesitant to say anything about it. One time when he was seven  
he had been caught in the garden resurrecting a dying magnolia tree  
and the result had not been pleasant. The tree, halfway through the  
reparation process, had died as soon as his hand left contact with  
the trunk, and his mother, in a state of shock and horror had locked  
him in his room for three days. 'Never do that again.' she had  
hissed. 'You will not become one of /them/.' ...   
  
It had taken him years of innocuous questions spaced over  
seven tutors and a fair number of visiting noble men to find out  
what she had been talking about. He was apparently, the last of a  
race of witches; perhaps witch wasn't the right term... he had never  
put a curse on anyone nor had he ever made things with magic: that  
was after all why the rest of his kind were put to death. He was  
something the legends referred to as an Earth witch, all of his  
tricks with healing and premonition being described in a dusty  
yellowing book he had found in a distant cousin's collection of rare  
books; as for what it really meant, he wasn't quite sure.  
  
Releasing the familiar golden glow from his hands, Endymion  
reached down for the hands of the girl in his lap and grasped them  
tightly. A warm gold light began to creep up her arms as it healed  
her cuts and scratches and Endymion smiled as the magic worked, much  
like it hadn't with that first tree...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A flash of silver caught his attention and quick as  
lightning Kunzite shot a hand into the cold stream. Pulling out a  
large silver fish, the general let out a whoop and tossed the fish  
onto the gray cloak he had left on the bank of the stream. It had  
been a while since he had last been fishing as Endymion was not fond  
of hunting for sport and the general had wondered if he was still at  
all skilled in an activity of this sort. The growing pile of fish  
on shore was an obvious attestment to his skill, then again the  
general had never done anything 'mediocre'. One had to wonder what  
he planned to do with so many fish however, unless he was hiding an  
army somewhere.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Wake up....' the thought rang through her mind with a force  
that cause small rivulets of blood to trickle down her forehead past  
her eyes and down her cheeks as they fell like teardrops to the  
brown earth.   
  
'UP!' the voice thundered leaving her ears ringing painfully  
and with a whimper Beryl opened her aching eyes. Then again her  
eyes weren't the only thing that hurt. All of her body hurt as if  
she had been trampled by a herd of horses or perhaps survived the  
spin cycle of one of the drying machines in her father's palace.   
She was laying on soft brown earth with large trees overhead. She  
glanced around her surroundings with an innocent curiosity which  
had not graced her face for some years... she could not remember how  
she came to be here.   
  
'Beryl' the voice hissed. She looked around in panic still  
trying to gather her bearings and find the speaker. Cautiously she  
stood and stretched sore joints. Testing her legs she scanned the   
area hoping for a clue. Even if the voice was just her imagination,  
surely someone had to be nearby.  
  
It was finally the sound of moving water that drew her the   
most of everything in the darkened woods. For some reason she felt   
thirstier than she had ever been in her life before, although, she   
couldn't truly assert that because she wasn't sure at what point she  
had left the luxurious palace of L'na for this... where was she   
anyway?  
  
It didn't really matter where she was, she just needed to   
find some way back to her quarters. She had a headache and she   
could feel dried blood in sticky streaks on her face. It occurred to  
Beryl that princesses did not look like she probably looked at the   
moment, however she shrugged it off as she reached the bank of a   
small stream. In the middle of the stream was the most intriguing   
man she had ever seen. She stood mesmerized by the silver haired   
man as he plunged a well muscled arm into the stream and pulled out   
a large writhing fish. He was the strange cross between god-like   
and barbaric that sent shivers up her spine.  
  
'Beryl' the voice hissed again and she collapsed as fresh   
blood trickled down her forehead. She gave a soft cry as her knees   
impacted the rocky bank of the stream but before she could fall any   
further she felt a cold wet hand supporting her. She blinked slowly  
and looked up into emerald green eyes, sharp and clear yet somehow   
compassionate.  
  
"Are you alright Miss?" the man helped her to stand once   
again.  
  
"I think so." she tried to regain equilibrium. It was as if  
that voice had hit her in the back of the head and the world still   
spun slightly.  
  
"Why are you so deep out in the woods Miss?" he slid his   
other arm around her waist as it was obvious she was close to   
falling over again.  
  
"Is that where I am? I'm afraid I'm very lost-"  
  
'This is the one' the voice interrupted and both Beryl and   
the man looked up startled.  
  
"Did you hear something?"  
  
"I.. Yes.. I've been hearing that voice ever since I woke up  
I was afraid that I was crazy."  
  
'With power like that he could be none other than one of the  
four guardians. You will join us guardian.'  
  
Twin streams of blood rushed down Beryl and Kunzite's   
foreheads in the newly reaffirmed pact between the universe and   
darkness as their eyes transformed into the cruel eyes of souls   
damned...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi there minna! It's more of my fun little side project. Just to   
let you know I do indeed have the final chapter of La Morte all   
written and pretty much ready to go... Well it's actually waiting   
for its final edit, but soon. ^_~ I hope you have enjoyed your   
latest installment of the insanity fic. I'm certainly having fun   
writing it.  
Till Next Time,  
Ja Ne Minna Sama ^_^  
Bejiin Ripley  
http://www.wishing-blue.net/bejiin  
Bejiin@aol.com  
02/18/02  
  
This is a subliminal message: LEAVE A REVIEW! 


End file.
